1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for image processing, and more particularly to methods and systems for de-screening digitally scanned documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost all printed matter, except silver-halide photography, is printed using halftone screens. These halftone screens are traditionally optimized for the printing device, and may cause considerable halftone interference (visible large-area beating) and visible Moire patterns if not properly removed from the original scanned image. The successful removal of such screens without compromising text and line art quality is a fundamental key to quality document scanning and document segmentation and compression.